The Game of Pocky
by NickyW093
Summary: Lucas teaches Snowy how to play the pocky game This is for Fangirl1007


Snowy, sitting on a creamy white sofa, eating a chocolate-coated pocky, from a packet when Lucas came downstairs and walks towards her.

He looks over to his girlfriend, taking out a pocky stick out of a packet. He then reached one, but he was about to pull it out when Snowy looks at him,

"Oh, hey," Lucas grinned

"Hi," Snowy replied, she blushed lightly

Lucas goes to sit next to her; everything went silent, until Lucas asked as he looked down on a pocky packet "So, Snowy... Do you know how to play a pocky game?"

Snowy was surprised at first, she tries to remember what a pocky game is, but she shook her head, giving Lucas a "no"

"Oh..." Lucas responded, "wanna show you how to play it?"

"Sure" Snowy answered shyly

Lucas took out a pocky out of a packet and puts it in his mouth, he then instruct her to put her mouth on the other end and Snowy does so, but, as she did, she was face-to-face with Lucas, which made her blush pure red as the red designs on her outfit.

"Now eat" instructed Lucas, he then took a first bite out of a pocky, Snowy does the same, but upon taking a first bite, they were getting closer, Snowy blushed deeply, she knew what would happen next,

2 bites later...

Snowy and Lucas are only 2½ inches away from each other and she was blushing really hard. The more bites they took, they closer they get to the middle, the closer they are, the harder she blushed.

Snowy took her 3rd bite of a pocky, Lucas does the same. She then keeps her eyes shut and took her 4th bite. Lucas smiled, taking his 4th bite with his eyes closed, expecting to feel something good would happen. Snowy glanced at him, she blushed even harder, but she took a deep breath before shutting her eyes once again and taking out the last bite of a pocky and her lips are touched with his at the same time.

As their lips touched after her last bite, the two kissed, ending the game. They then looked at each other, face-to-face. Lucas brushes her cheek with his right hand and pulled her into a kiss, arms wrapping around her waist, with his fingers being tangled by her long pure white hair which is pulled back into a ponytail. Snowy wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing his grey cat ears and his short brown hair.

They both kiss in silence, Lucas slips his tongue onto Snowy's mouth, which she let him in by opening her mouth. Their tongues twist, curl and rubbed against each other. Lucas then gently lay her down, bringing his weight on her. Snowy moans softly as he became a lot passionate in the kissing. While Lucas brushes her snow white hair and her blue cat ears, he deepened the kiss, making her (literally) purred like a cat (due to being a cat she is and so is Lucas). He smiles at her purrs.

The two finally broke the kiss, both panting lightly for air. Snowy really enjoys the kiss, especially the taste of his lips, so (in return) she gave Lucas a small light lick on his lips.

Snowy's hands are now moving to his shoulders as she licks his lips, causing him to moan slightly. She deepened by slipping her tongue out of her mouth and into his mouth, which he moans a bit loudly. She smiles at his moans.

She kept licking his lips until they were hardly any traces of his kissing savour and then she pulled away, leaving Lucas to light pant

"Did that feel good?" Snowy asked sweetly

"Si*~" Lucas answered

Snowy grins sweetly and rest on his chest

They lie down for a little while, until Lucas got up and reach for a box. Snowy got up, unsure of what he was doing with it, but once he took out a pocky and wave at it,

"Wanna play again?" Lucas asked, grinning as he is earlier

Snowy was surprised by this, but turns away, blushing badly and muttered "I don't feel comfortable playing this game again..."

Understanding that she doesn't want to play again, he puts the pocky back in the box, wrapped her around and kissed her cheek, making her blushed a little in surprise. She looked at him and grinned, embracing him back and Lucas does the same.

He went up to her ears and whispered "I love you, dear~", pulling her into his arms

Snowy feeling warm in an embrace, curled up against his chest

"I love you too..." she whispered...

* * *

**For Fangirl1007**

*"Si" is "yes" in Spanish


End file.
